Valentine's Day
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: AU. Valentine's Day has come to Republic City and some couples find different ways to make their significant other's happy on the day of Love. Kataang, Yukka, Jinko, Jetzula, TophxTyLee and others.


**Here's a quick fic-let for all of you who have missed me. It's really short because I'm in between studying for my tests and work, but hopefully I can get some serious work done on some stories soon. It gets increasingly M rated as the story goes on, but nothing too bad. Anyways, Happy Valentine's Day and if you don't have someone, like myself, we can all be single together :D**

"Can I look now?" Katara asked with a giggle.

"And ruin the surprise? No way," Aang chuckled. He led her to balcony, closing the door behind them. The freshly fallen snow crunched underneath her feet. The white flakes of snow begun to stick to her hazelnut locks. "Are you ready for the best thing a guy has ever done for you?"

"Zuko did something for me?" She smiled, feeling Aang's anger radiating onto her. "I'm just kidding Aang. Yes, I'm ready."

"Okay, then uncover your eyes," He told her. Katara did as she was told and moved her hands down. She gasped as she saw Aang's surprise. Along with the snow in her yard, the words 'Katara, will you be my Valentine?' was carved in a giant block of ice. He grinned at her expression, "Since I don't have the ability to Water Bend, I asked Pakku if he could make the ice block for me. Your brother was surprisingly helpful at distracting you as I etched in the words…and Zuko may have or may have not stopped by to heat up my frozen hands."

Tears began to roll down her face, "It's so beautiful Aang. I love it." She kissed him. "Only you could think of something this wonderful."

He chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah…actually I got the idea from Yue…"

* * *

Yue looked down at the box of chocolates, then back to her boyfriend as he stuffed the complimentary chips into his mouth. "This is seriously all you got me for Valentine's Day?"

"Mmhm," Sokka 'spoke' through the chips that currently occupied his mouth. He swallowed the mouthful, "Is there something wrong?"

"Sokka…you ate half of the chocolates…"

"Oh yeah, I got a little hungry on the way here, but I left you the jelly filled ones, I know they're your favorite," He said in his defense.

Yue scowled at him, "Those are the ones I'm allergic to Sokka…"

He chuckled sheepishly, "Oh, sorry. I guess I got those ones mixed up." 3 waiters came to their table, one placing their food on their table, the second placing their drinks and the last setting down a single rose in a small glass vase. They disappeared as quickly as they appeared, Yue tried to call them back.

"Wait, we didn't order anything," She called after them.

"I already ordered for us when I got the reservations," Sokka said.

Yue examined the setting in front of her, "Chicken quesadilla with light cheese and a Vanilla Coke to drink?" Sokka nodded, bringing a smile to her face. "You actually remembered."

"Well Katara reminded me, but it was my idea to come here," Sokka said, not bothering to cover his mouth as he shoveled in more chips before getting to the main course.

Yue placed her hand over Sokka and sighed, "You might be the dumbest and probably most annoying boyfriend I've ever had, but at least you come through in the end for me."

"Are you going to eat the rest of those chocolates?"

* * *

Jet smiled as Azula's heels clicked against the lament floor of the kitchen, "Babe, have I ever told you how beautiful you look in just an apron and heels?"

Azula narrowed her eyes at him, "This is your one day you get something like this and you use your time to poke the bear?" She set down a turkey sandwich with tomatoes, lettuce and bacon. "There's your sandwich." Jet cocked an eyebrow at her. "There's your sandwich…_master_," She growled.

"Thank you baby," He kissed her cheek, flushing the white porcelain skin. Taking a bite out of the sandwich, Jet felt his taste buds die and go to heaven. "Babe, this is the best sandwich I have ever had."

"Of course it is," Azula walked back to the kitchen, grabbing her drink and coming back into the small dining room. "If I'm going to do something, I do it the best."

"Amen to that," He said in between bites.

Azula sat down in the chair across from his, shivering when her bare skin touched the wood of the chair, "So why did I have to dress up like this to make you a sandwich?"

"Because what's better than my girl in a sexy outfit making me my favorite thing in the world? There are 2 other ways to my heart babe and you're going through both of them," He said as he took another bite. "Plus you look smoking hot."

She crossed her legs and arms, "Don't get used to it."

Jet finished the sandwich and pushed the plate away from him. He patted his lap, "Come here." Azula rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked over to Jet, sitting on his lap with her legs hanging off his right side. "I know how much this annoys you and I want to thank you for being the best girlfriend in the world."

Azula looked away as her face flushed, "Well Ty Lee was telling me that I should actually do something for you for a change…"

"Well I'm glad you took her advice," Jet kissed her, "I love you babe."

"I know you do."

* * *

Jin watched with playful eyes as she slowly sipped her cup of tea, her favorite tea server making his way around the shop. She looked at the time, seeing that he was going to get off in a few minutes. Once her pot of tea was finished, she gathered the cup she had used and the pot, bringing it to the counter where Iroh was wiping down the counter. "Thank you again Iroh," She set the cup and pot down.

"You know you don't have to clean up after yourself dear, that's why we pay my nephew," Both of them sharing a small chuckle. He placed the dirty cup and pot aside as they both turned their attention to Zuko. "I'm glad you two have decided to pursue a romantic relationship, especially around this time of year."

"Well it was more of his decision," She smiled at the memory. "I didn't know how much longer I was going to have to wait."

Iroh continued to wipe the counter, "On an unrelated note, I will be closing down the shop a little later tonight and going on a date with Miss Wu…so there will not be supervision at the house tonight." Jin blushed furiously. "I only ask that you two are mindful about 'protection'."

Attempting to recover from her embarrassment, Jin turned back to Iroh, "I feel like this should be a conversation you should be having with Zuko."

"I'm just making sure you two are safe," Iroh walked into the backroom. Jin turned to meet Zuko's gaze, she smiled at him, making him blush. She looked at the clock, seeing that he would be getting off now, and started to leave the shop. Jin slowly walked down the snow covered sidewalk when she heard the tea shop door open and heard him running after her.

Jin turned to him, seeing him slow down to catch his breath, "Why did you leave without me?" He panted.

She smiled and shrugged, "Maybe because I wanted this to be the time where _you _chased after _me_."

He caught his breath, "I will never understand the female gender." Zuko remembered the gift he had gotten Jin that was clutched in his right hand. "Here, I got this for you." He handed over the white rose. The thorns had pricked his hand when he had taken off after her.

Jin ignored the small amount of blood on the flower and held it up to her nose, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She opened her eyes, meeting Zuko's golden gaze, "I love it Zuko." She held out her hand to him, "Come on, it's time to give you my gift to you." Zuko took her hand and they walked to his house. He was confused to see Suki standing on his porch, away from the falling snow. She wore a green knit cap with a black trench coat and matching boots.

"Uh hey Suki, what are you doing here?" Zuko asked as they reached the porch.

"She's part of my surprise," Jin explained. Suki opened up her trench coat with a smile, revealing her green bra and panties. "I was thinking that you and I can have a little fun, then I can watch you and Suki have a little fun and if you want…me and Suki can have a little fun. Happy Valentine's Day sweetie."

Zuko blinked a few times before looking to his girlfriend, "Now I feel bad that I only got you a rose…"

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day Toph," Ty Lee sang, handing her a stuffed bear holding a small heart. "I know you don't really like the holiday, but I feel obligated to do it anyways."

Toph examined the small plush bear, "What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Enjoy the sentimental value of course," Ty Lee said, "I would have gotten you chocolates, but I didn't know what you would have wanted. Milk, Dark, White, Sweet, filled with Caramel, more Chocolate, white inside of dark, dark inside of white-" Toph put her hand over her mouth.

"Ty…Hun…shut up," She told her. "There's a reason I don't like this day and this is exactly it. It's just a pointless holiday that was invented just to sell things. Showing someone you love them through meaningless gifts in mid-February is stupid."

A rare frown appeared on Ty Lee's face, "I don't think it's dumb…I just want to show how much I love you on a day that everyone else is spending time with their significant others…why can't I do the same Toph?"

"I just find it stupid," Toph sighed. "I'm not the only one in the group who thinks so, Azula agrees with me."

"She's doing something for Jet tonight."

"Then Sokka."

"Sokka took Yue to Holy Guacamole."

"Zuko?"

"Spending a night in with Jin."

"Haru?"

"With Teo in a Valentine's Speed Dating thingy at Applebee's."

"Katara and Sokka's Father surely-"

"-Is with Azula's Mother at his house," Ty Lee finished. "Everyone is doing something Toph."

"What about Mai? I mean, she hates _everything_! She makes me look like you," Toph joked.

"Even Mai, she's out enjoying a night at the bar with June."

Toph sighed, "Fine, fine, I'm the only one who doesn't like Valentine's Day."

Ty Lee put her arm around her girlfriend, "Will you at least let me tell you what I had planned for us tonight?"

She crossed her arms, "What did you have in mind Ty?"

"First off, I was going to let you play the new Earth Rumble 6 that I bought for you while I make you your favorite meal, then after dinner, we would watch Kung-Fu marathon at 9. Maybe I would have given you a foot massage during the movies or not, it would have been up to you. Then to bed at around midnight where I would show you how flexible I have become since I had just gotten back into doing my yoga and then fall asleep in each other's arms," Ty Lee finished.

Toph was silent as she thought about what Ty Lee had planned. "Steak with fried green beans and garlic mashed potatoes?" Ty Lee nodded. "And you have that steak sauce I like?"

"Of course," She smiled. "But I guess if you don't want to acknowledge Valentine's Day…" Toph shrugged off Ty Lee's arm and went to her room, coming back with her keys and wallet in hand. "Where are you going Toph?"

"To buy you a stupid Valentine's Day present," Toph said through her teeth as she shut the front door behind her, bringing a smile to her girlfriend's face.

**I chose my favorite Avatar pairings for this quick little story, so if you don't like the pairings...cool :). I hope you all have a great Valentine's Day**

**-SDB**


End file.
